Lovely Notepads
by Fridoline
Summary: Naoya’s way to show Sota that he cares is subtle but full of love…Aoyama Sota x Gomoto Naoya from the Prince of Tennis Musical


**Author:**_** Lizzie**_ alias _**Fridoline**_  
**Pairing:** Aoyama Sota x Gomoto Naoya  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** The here mentioned real existing persons probably are not gay and not in that kind of a relationship, this is just written to my own entertainment, I don't want to offend anyone with this story  
**Warning: **MxM relationship 

It's already quite some time since we got into "that" kind of a relationship and I can't imagine my life without you anymore.

Sometimes it feels as if we are an old married couple. We seem to know everything about each other but I'm always surprised that yet there are so many things I still learn new about you every time we are together.

And with every new, small detail about your likes and dislikes and especially the cute habits of yours my love grows more and more though I can't imagine it could get any deeper anymore.

We are living separated, that means we didn't move together but went on living in different apartments, and I'm just fine with that, because we can see each other whenever we want to without the need of moving into one flat.  
Somehow we managed to adjust our lifestyles that you actually could say we do cohabit…

It is not unusual anymore that we stay longer than just over one night at each other's places and by-and-by you got your own little space in my armoire just as I got a second toothbrush only for your bathroom and the other way round.

It's an indescribable good feeling to have two places you can really call "home".

Someday I decided to give my spare key to you so that, after you've stayed over night, you can lock the door when I leave before you do, because it's your day off and I've got to work.

So you don't have to wait for me to come back after hours anymore, what you did every time in that kind of situation.

You always say that you don't mind. You would do the cleaning and the laundry and tidy up everything just like my little housewife but you really don't have to do all these things.  
When you got the key you looked so happy and gave me one of those heartwarming, gentle smiles of yours and a few days later I received the key to your apartment aswell and held it tight as if it was the key to your heart.

I promised you to take good care of it and again you looked so happy that it made my heart beat faster.

I try to spend most of my free time with you and enjoy every moment of being together with you.

I don't know when it started but eventually you began to leave messages behind when you left my place or your own before me without waking me up.

Since then I find those little notes nearly everywhere.

When I wake up and notice that you are not at my side anymore I can be sure to find a little note on the table in the kitchen saying "Ohayou! I made you breakfast, hope you like it" or "Please don't forget to eat properly!" knowing that I tend to forget it when I'm busy with work and I love you for caring so much for me.

Last time when I went to buy groceries for you I found a little piece of paper with the short but clear message "Need toothpaste and you ♥".

Your lovely notepads always make me smile and I have to read them again and again.  
They give away so much more than just the message.

When I look at your writing, I can tell whether you were in a hurry or not.

Sometimes the scripture is messy and the paper it's written on is clearly torn off of a bigger sheet. It's then when I realize that these messages are also important to you.

At the first glance people would say that these little letters don't tell me anything necessary, but I know that it is something you really mean and want to tell me…and I really want to know it.

Often I try to imagine what you look like while writing on the paper.

You are probably smiling softly and slowly moving the pen with your gentle hands and the beautiful, long fingers hoping it will be easy to read for me.

I love the little smilies you add once in a while.

I love the "Ganbatte! Work hard but enjoy yourself!" hidden in the pocket of my jacket or the "You know you look great " attached to the mirror in the bathroom and especially the "I'm still awake" when I come home late and you really waited for me, reading in bed.

I love every word you write and I hope you will never stop writing these little messages, because somehow I've become addicted to them.

And as long as you are leaving notes for me I will collect them and keep them as my little treasure so once in a while when we are both busy with work and not able to see each other for a time I can go through every single one again to fight the loneliness by feeling close to you, because I love you and they remind me of you loving me too.


End file.
